Seductress Heart
by suspensegirl
Summary: Borderline T/M rated - CB futurefic - married, and B playing a tease in the bedroom leads to the bringing back of cold memories. S2 references. oneshot.


A/N: I know it's not a multi-chap fic update, but bear with me. I have some oneshot ideas I just have to get out of my system. Heh. This one is just a sort of fluffy, hot, semi-angsty future CB fic. ;) Enjoy. =)

***Dedicated to krism23 on LJ. Happy belated birthday. :)**

….

Chuck was breathless. As if the last half hour of foreplay wasn't enough, his gorgeous wife, Blair Bass, was rubbing herself up against him in her thin, very luxurious, silk lingerie and slowly, painfully – for him, stripping her breasts of the black push-up bra Chuck had personally picked out himself. _As if he could have done anything else_, he scoffed inwardly, thinking back to the incident for about a fraction of a second. The bra had practically been calling to him. It had taken an enormous amount of strength not to claim Blair right there in the dressing room when he'd asked her to try it on. A mouth-watering sensation was a serious understatement of how the situation had gone down.

Blair, much to his extreme pleasure, was also discouraged by his refusal to pin her down in one of the empty stalls. He'd told her they should leave it to the privacy of their own home. She'd been skeptical, since he'd hardly excluded _unique_ places to make love, but she'd accepted the decision in a heartbeat when he promised her a day full of shopping. That was his mistake. By the time they got home, neither were in the mood for anything but sleep. The entire next day he made a point of relaxing activities. That way the storm could overwhelm both of them properly – _savagely_ – when daylight sufficiently vanished out of sight.

"_Blair_," he breathlessly whimpered. She'd handcuffed him to the chair. The metal was impossible to weasel out of. He couldn't believe she had actual bought real handcuffs. The key to them was stuffed inside her bra now fallen a safe distance away on the floor. He would have stared after it desperately if the vision of his wife half-naked, riding his still clothed body did not paralyze all of his senses but the one lacing his member desperately wanting to get inside her.

He had jerked his hips towards her on various accounts, but her seductive smirk had not shifted. If anything, she lost her balance a little and the loss of contact nearly killed him. He didn't want to come in his pants, but the thought of Blair climaxing right against his crotch would have been just as bad. It would have been hot to be sure, but it would have sent him over the edge. _This was not how he'd intended to use the lingerie so perfectly designed for his sexy as hell wife of three years._

A romantic night with wine and candlelight, maybe a lit fireplace, he'd pondered. Perhaps he would have gotten peonies or roses and seduced her slowly. It'd been awhile since they'd actually had a romantic sexual experience. Unfortunately for his plans, they were demolished the instant he sat down in the comfortable chair residing in their bedroom. He was a little tired from their long walk in the park. Not much, that was quite clear when he greeted her fierce enthusiasm as she pounced on him after exiting the bathroom in the enticing lingerie her lust-filled husband had purchased the day before.

"You're kind of pathetic." She continued to smirk. Chuck wanted to look up at her and glare but he found himself unable to. He was close to coming, and by the sound of her voice, so was she. He grunted as a last ditch effort to get her to free his hands. Nothing. Then, without warning, she gained back her self-control and eased herself off of his lap. His eyes widened in anticipation, hoping to God that she had decided to release him and grab the key. Instead, she picked up her bra and to his chagrin, slipped it back over her head, encasing her sweaty breasts back inside. His eyes bulged in desperation as he watched her walk farther away from him and sit prim and proper on the edge of their huge king-sized bed.

He gaped. "_Blair_," he managed to squeak. She raised a single eyebrow in amusement. He thought he heard her make some sort of sound in response but his own pounding heartbeat drowned out any sound that might have been present. "Please." He begged once more. She appeared to be chuckling behind closed lips and he would have been pissed if he had been in any right mind at all.

"I think I'm going to take a shower," she said wistfully, standing from the bed and sliding no more than a glance in his direction. He was gaping again. She tried not to smile any more than was necessary. Chuck wished he could somehow reach the key that had once more fallen on the floor when Blair had stripped to completion before exiting the room. Once uncuffed, he would have sprinted to the bathroom in a single leap, plunged into a steaming hot shower and pounded into his devious vixen of a wife until she had no teasing left in her and just gasping breaths.

He heard the shower turn on and groaned. It was clear he was not even going to get the pleasure of coming period. Blair had stopped herself from goading him on right at the precise moment when victory could be claimed. Now, he would be hard as a rock for hours. He did not want to think about the possibility that he wouldn't even get a cold shower to numb his aching need for his wife. The thought of her dripping wet in and after the shower served to torture him further. Then, as if his dreams – or nightmares – had been answered, the door to the bathroom opened about half-way and Blair, dripping wet, stood in the opening.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" she said dryly. He had the gall to narrow his eyes at her, but he still said nothing. She stepped out of the doorway and walked a little back into the bedroom, her eyes set casually on him as if they were having an ordinary conversation. "Kind of like…when you refused to have sex with me senior year."

He blinked, his lust dimming ever so slightly. He looked incredibly confused but it looked like his wife was even a little hurt. Something squeezed tightly inside him.

"You refused to tell me you loved me, even though I was certain you did." She walked closer to him, a small towel draped around her shoulders. Surprisingly, he had no dire need to somehow capture the keys to the handcuffs still clinging tightly to his wrists and the arms of the chair he sat on. He concentrated hard on his words.

"And then, after being rejected _sex_, something you took from other girls without a second thought, _I_ had to tell you I loved you first, several times too, and then it seemed you'd sworn me off forever."

His eyes narrowed faintly. _Where had this come from_, he wondered. It was an old argument, an old trial, however long and painful it had been. And he'd done much worse things. He could not remember him doing anything vile recently that might have upset her. She surely did not seem overly bitchy or cheery or depressed lately. There was nothing he could have picked up on to detect a conversation veered in this direction. And he was awful observant.

"_Blair…_" he softly whispered when he saw a tear tumble out of her eye and down her cheek. Now he wanted to be unchained for a different reason. He wanted to hold her. Her gaze drifted down to the carpet. She felt like a tempest wind had swept over her. She didn't know what had sent her into a reminiscing of the past hurt, a lesser past hurt at that. But she had been sent straight into the past and felt exactly as she had all those times she'd cried for the inability of a relationship with Chuck during their senior year.

Chuck cleared his throat and slowly flexed his fingers, trying to make sense of his thoughts. "But I said it eventually." Another tear rolled down the side of her face when she blinked and looked up at him. His throat grew incredibly thick and dry.

"Blair," he breathed. Now he was dying. It killed him when Blair resisted sexual intercourse with him, but it broke even more when she was heartbroken and he couldn't fix her, when he couldn't hold her. A memory flashed through his mind of when he'd given her the Erickson Beamon necklace on her seventeenth birthday, when he'd kissed her shoulder. Now he couldn't even do that.

"I know, Chuck." She smiled weakly and picked up the key lying next to her abandoned bra on the floor. "I'm sorry," she sighed, walking over to him and unleashing his hands from their imprisonment of metal against chair. He was staring at her intensely, almost oblivious to the fact that she was completely naked directly in front of him again, and that he could touch her now. He was semi-aware of her hands fumbling with the belt buckle and pulling his zipper roughly down, practically trembling. Right then he hated how his boxer-covered cock burst forth at the seams.

"Here, let me help you." A devilish smirk slid onto her face, but he saw that the expression did not reach her eyes. He pulled her hands away, his eyes still intensely set on her fallen face. He cupped her face in his hands. She finally looked up at him, vulnerability as clear as day in her eyes.

"I love you, Blair," he told her softly. She smiled weakly again. Without another moment, he pressed his mouth fiercely against hers. Her lips parted instantly and welcomed his twisting tongue. She moaned into him. He climbed out of the chair and pushed her steadily back towards the bed. They landed on it in a massive heat, tangled in each other, and made love with breathless love directions spewing forth all throughout, even in their final release.

Some hours later, Blair blinked her eyes drowsily. She moaned softly and instantly felt Chuck's arm tighten around her waist. She turned in his arms and looked at him with a soft smile on her face, a real one. Chuck was relieved. The hot sex had been incredible, but he had not been sure it would completely cure her sudden bout of depression.

"Are you alright?" he asked, weaving a hand through her tousled brown hair. She nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Thank-you."

"What happened Blair?" His eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Did something in the bathroom—" He was cut off before he was even able to start concocting a plan to reinterpret decorations that brought hurtful memories back to her, or to just get rid of the items entirely.

"I don't know," she said softly, shaking her head. "I guess I was just thinking when I was in the bathroom, of all my seduction attempts—"

"Many of which have been successful," he assured her. Her eyes twinkled at the compliment. Her lips pursed with a bit of a smile.

"But some of them haven't," she said, and then shrugged a bit casually. "I just remembered the ones that didn't…" she trailed off and sighed. "And then I remembered why they didn't."

His hand brushed over the side of her face. "It's hardly the worst thing I've done," he said quietly, wordlessly reminding her of all his other failures the following year. He realized the implications too late, but it did not seem to affect her. For that he was relieved.

"I know," she said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes – maybe happy ones, he decided.

"I love you," he told her again, before she could say another word. She smiled gleefully at him when he said that. She felt butterflies explode inside of her at his words. She shivered under his touch.

"I love you too." She wound her hands around his neck and kissed him warm and sweet on his full lips. Her head fell into the crook of his neck shortly after and he pulled her closer, kissing the top of her forehead. "Thank-you for chasing me," she yawned. A warm feeling swirled inside him. _For all the times she was thanking him_, he thought. For every single time he hadn't given up, even when he'd thought he had.

"I love you," he said again, barely a whisper, but she was already asleep. "_My effing hot seductress_." His nose nuzzled against her warm, soft skin. She smiled in her sleep.

…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. ;p Please review!


End file.
